draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Talbot Human Liquidation
"Everywhere. Everytime. Always." "Do you know a person that is, by all standards of human moral, depraved and rotten? Have you knowledge of someone comitting a severe crime, yet the authorities cannot arrest him or her for a lack of proof? Do you consider the existence of a certain someone as something the world would be better off without? Then Talbot Human Liquidation is the company you might want to talk to. Our licensed and certified contract killers are sure to eliminate their target, no matter the circumstances. A heavily guarded underground boss? Ask for a Bear. The target is wary and knows how to hide? We'll send an Owl. You do not know the exact location of the person? We'll send our Wolves to get our hands on him. Entrust your murders to us and rest assured, the will be carried out without fail. Talbot Human Liquidation: Everywhere. Everytime. Always." Among all the professions, there are a few that have always and will always be there. Among such a profession, it seems that contract killing is one that will always find it's customers. Naturally, the criminal nature of this line of business forces the vendors of these services to operate in the shadows as well. However, there is one exception. In the independent city-state of City Block 69, murder for hire is just as legal as selling clothes, with a few restrictions, of course. Assassins, or contractors how they prefer to be called need to get licensed, certified and registered by the city authorities. Their number of kills per month is regulated by a fixed quota and collateral damages will be deducted from their paycheck. Among the companies offering those services, Talbot Human Liquidation is without a doubt the most proficient and the most successful. Currently, the management waits for the company to reach legal status in the other nations of Draiohan as well. History Founded back in the starting days of the Third Era and the early days of City Block 69 by Oscar Talbot, it was a small bureau for personal protection and bodyguards. Soon, the business had grown rather successful, but the competitors were not far behind, so Talbot thought about ways to distance himself from them. It soon became clear to him that the need for bodyguards was so high because so much people wanted to see each other dead. With that in mind, he made a unique business proposal to the city's government. Rotting out one source of crime by the root, he opened the very first legal bureau for assassins and hitmen. Of course, part of the contract was that his company would have the unique and sole right to offer this service and soon, his business was three times the size of what it had been before. Structure The contract killers of Talbot Human Liquidation are divided into different sub-sections, each of them entrusted with another way of killing the contracted target. They specialize in different kinds of targets as well as different ways of approaching them. Bears Sometimes, approaching a target stealthily is incredibly difficult due to the target's own mindset or simply by a huge number of guards surrounding it. In those cases, the management sends an agent with the "Bear" profile: Heavily armored and armed, each of them is able to clear a path through almost any number of enemies. Well-versed in both firearms and melee combat, they barely fit the classical hitman cliche of elegantly operating from the shadows, unseen and unheard. Owls The counterpart to the straightforward Bears, Owls, just like their namesakes, prefer stealth above all else. Operating at night, they wait for the perfect opportunity to eliminate their target with a single strike. Most, but not all, excel in ranged combat, involving long-distance sniping. They are often hired on short notice, when the target needs to be taken care of as fast as possible. Wolves Not always is a client able to tell the location of the desired target. In those cases, it is most likely that a team of Wolves, always consisting of 3, will be sent out to hunt down and eliminate the target. They care little for discretion or stealth and often make sure that the target knows of them beforehand. Like this, they aim to strike fear upon their prey in the hope it will make a grave mistake. Category:Fifth Era Category:Faction